30 Day OTP Challenge
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: This is my first 30 Day OTP Challenge and my pairing is ZoSan/SanZo. A set of small drabbles. Updated daily. Rating will differ.
1. Holding Hands

My first 30 day OTP challenge. Hesmus and I are working together on it; she's drawing and I'm writing. She's Gagaku on DeviantArt. You should check it out. These will be a series of small drabbles since I only have a little bit of time to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

Holding Hands  
Rated K+ or T, it's up to you

Zoro and Sanji were walking around town, looking at different shops and interesting things people were doing, such as dancing, but really they were just enjoying each others company. Wonderous sights the environment had provided on such a fine day was really making it one of the best day both crew mates had ever had. Of course, any day where they could spend time together was a great day. And that was everyday!

The pair didn't talk much. Sanji wanted to say something but Zoro looked deep in thought.

"Eh Zoro, what are you thinking about?" Sanji asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Zoro mumbled.

"No, it's something. Tell me," Sanji said. "Please." He gave a little pout.

"Don't pout cook, you know how I can't resist it," Zoro chuckled. "I was just thinking that… I don't want this perfect day to end."

Sanji didn't say anything but he knew that Zoro knew he agreed with him.

_I guess Zoro has a sweet side to him after all_ Sanji thought.

To be continued…


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

Cuddling somewhere  
Rated T

The sun was setting, the perfect moment for Zoro and Sanji to hang out. They had walked up to a hill since the pirates had docked on an island that had a huge hill which had the most beautiful view in existence. Now they were sitting on a nice rug and lying in each others arms.

Zoro was hugging Sanji tight, silently wishing that he'll never leave. Sanji looked at him with interest.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"Just thinking," Sanji murmured, leaning against Zoro's chest.

Zoro stroked the love-cooks hair. "About what?" he asked.

"Just about how we decided to become lovers," Sanji smiled.

"I think you know perfectly, cook." Zoro lent down to Sanji's ear and whispered, "We love each other too much to not be together."

"Oh Zoro, you always know what to say," Sanji smiled. "I can't believe I got together with someone like you," he whispered.

Zoro's face fell. "What's that supposed to mean?!" he demanded.

"You're… way out of my league…" Sanji whispered before falling asleep in Zoro's lap. Zoro gently stroked Sanji's hair.

_Damn it! Why does the cook have to be so cute?!_ Was Zoro's last thought before he too fell asleep.

To be continued…


	3. Gaming Watching a movie

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

Gaming/ Watching a movie  
Rated T  
Note: This chapter is an AU.

Sanji had invited Zoro to his place to watch a movie and stay the night. He had not told Zoro what movie they were going to watch but he had told him that it was really good and was one of his favourites.

*knock knock*

Sanji ran to the door and opened it. Seeing his boyfriend standing there, his evening just a got a whole lot better. "Come in, come in," he gestured. "Did you bring the food?" he asked.

"Yes," Zoro nodded, holding up a plastic bag.

"What did you get? Did you get stuff I like?" Sanji asked, trying to grab the bag. The truth was, he hasn't eaten anything since he came home. He had worked a long day at work and hadn't had time to eat.

"Some dumplings and noodles."

"Great!" Sanji exclaimed and stole the bag off Zoro and pulled out its contents. He opened the plastic container that held the still-hot dumplings and took a bite of one.

"Yum!" Sanji smiled at his lover. "Thanks for getting these for me. They're delicious." He leaned forward kissed Zoro's cheek.

"So are you going to watch the movie?" Zoro asked.

Sanji nodded and lead Zoro onto the couch. Sanji put a DVD in the DVD player. The title menu appeared. Love Is In The Air.

"What?! No, no, no!" Zoro said. "No way in hell am I watching this movie! Lovey-dovey movies make me sick!"

"Then just go to sleep. I actually want to watch this movie so shut up."

"Fine," Zoro sighed. He made himself comfortable and slowly drifted off to sleep to have nice dreams about he and Sanji on a romantic date.

To be continued…


	4. On a date

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

On a date  
Rated T

Zoro and Sanji were at a cafe called Lil Cafe. It was something like you would see in those old-fashioned movies. Sanji had ordered a cup of coffee and a little piece of cake and Zoro had ordered a glass of water and nothing else.

"God Zoro, we're on a date, at least order something else," Sanji complained.

"If I'm not hungry, I don't see at I have to eat," Zoro shrugged.

"Well, I'm not going to get angry about what you eat or do not eat because today is a special day. Our tenth date ever." Sanji smiled widely at Zoro, hoping that he would say something romantic.

"Yes, here's to another lousy day with the shit cook." He held up his glass and did the 'cheers' movement and drank down the rest of the water.

"Why can't you be just the slightest bit romantic?" Sanji asked. He knew the swordsman was joking about this but… couldn't he be just the littlest bit considerate of his own feelings?

"This kind of thing doesn't interest me," Zoro shrugged.

"Oh? And how would you like to spend our tenth date?" Sanji asked.

"Just something simple like a picnic."

"Oh? A picnic you say? Why didn't to say anything, retard?!" Sanji shouted.

"You seemed really into this cafe idea so I just went along with it," Zoro said.

"You should have said something, you idiot. I wanted this date to involve something we both like," Sanji said.

"Well, we could go to a pub after this, but only if you want to..."

"Okay, let's do that," Sanji smiled.

"I think I might get a muffin, would you help me eat it?" Zoro asked.

"Sure," Sanji smiled. He watched as Zoro went up to the cafes counter and ordered a blueberry muffin. When he came back to the table, he split the muffin in half and handed one half to Sanji while devouring his own half.

"Oi, at least have the decency to chew," Sanji grumbled.

"I did chew it!" Zoro argued.

"Forget it. I don't want to start an argument with you on our date," Sanji sighed. Then his face lit up. "Now how about we go to that pub?"

"Okay." He and Sanji got up and paid for their food. They then left the cafe and made their way to a pub. And Sanji made sure to hold Zoro's hand so he didn't get lost.

To be continued…


	5. Kissing

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

Kissing  
Rated T

Zoro and Sanji were sleeping next to each other. They were sleeping in late and none of the other straw hats had come yet to disturb them… for now.

"SAAAANNJJIII! FOOOOOD!" Luffy burst into the bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah, just get out so I can get dressed," Sanji grumbled.

"Okay." Luffy left the room.

"Why do you always do what he says?" Zoro asked.

"Well, he's the captain. I'm getting up now, what about you?"

"I might stay here for a little longer." Zoro went back under the covers. Sanji chuckled and pulled them up. He went close to Zoro and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Go back to sleep."

To be continued…


	6. Wearing each others clothes

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

Wearing each others clothes  
Rated T for swearing

Somehow Zoro had persuaded Sanji to try on his clothes and vide versa. The swordsman had always wondered what it felt like to wear Sanji's attire and decided that this was the right time to do it. Sanji was reluctant at first but after seeing how nice Zoro was being he finally agreed to it.

They were both in a change room at a random clothes shop and were changing into each others clothes. And Sanji was complaining a lot.

"I don't see how you can wear this stuff, it feels horrible," he said.

"I could say the same thing about yours," Zoro grumbled. Although secretly he liked the feel of Sanji's on his skin.

"Shut up, shithead!" Sanji snapped.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, shit cook."

"WHAT?! Oh, you are a dead man!"

Unfortunately for the people in the store, they had to hear the heated argument both pirates were having. They could hear the swearing and the obscene comments. Zoro and Sanji were both kicked out of the store for making a disturbance. They happily left… except they still had each others clothes on…

To be continued…


	7. Cosplaying

I'm so sorry everyone for this being late. I was rather busy yesterday (excuses, excuses)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

Cosplaying

Rated T

"I can't believe you're making me wear this," Sanji grumbled as he and Zoro walked to GrandCon. Zoro had practically FORCED him to wear a Zelda costume.

"Well, you were the one who agreed to go to GrandCon with me," Zoro said. He was dressed up as Link.

"Well I don't see why you have to be Link and I have to be Zelda!" Sanji argued.

"Just keep walking." Zoro grabbed his hand and pulled the cook along to the entrance of GrandCon. Inside, everyone laughed at Sanji when he entered.

Sanji whispered to Zoro, "you are so dead."

To be continued…

Again, I'm sorry for this late update.


	8. Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

Shopping

Rated K+

Zoro and Sanji were walking around town. Sanji was talking about what he wanted to buy. As if he hasn't bought enough Zoro thought.

"Oh look, that's a nice shop, let's in there." Sanji pointed to a shop.

Zoro groaned. "Be quiet, Zoro," Sanji said.

"But we just keep going around in circles," Zoro argued.

"Well, you offered to come with me," Sanji shrugged.

"But I didn't expect that we would be walking all around town." By now Zoro had stopped in front of the shop Sanji had pointed to before and refused to move.

Sanji grabbed Zoro's hand and said, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"I'd like that," Zoro replied.

"Then let's go," Sanji smiled and pulled Zoro along. What they didn't notice, however, was the wanted posters on the shops window…

To be continued…


	9. Hanging out with friends

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

Hanging out with friends  
Rated T

"Come on Zoro, you have to come to the pub. Luffy and Nami are going to be there. So is Franky and Robin," Sanji said, playfully pushing his boyfriend.

"But why tonight?" Zoro asked. "I've been working all day."

Sabji sighed. Usually Zoro would try to get out of going out anywhere. "Zoro, I worked too. Don't just think the world revolves around you. Zoro, you haven't seen our friends for weeks; they're asking about you now."

"Fine! You know what, fine, I'll go." Zoro stood up and got ready to go out. Sanji grabbed his hand and they walked to the pub which was only a few blocks away.

The pair entered the pub and Luffy came up to greet them. "Hey guys," he grinned. "Glad you decided to come Zoro."

"Yeah, well, cook made me come," Zoro said.

"Ah, okay," Luffy laughed. "Well, come over to our table and we'll order a round of drinks."

"Luffy, since when do you drink?" Sanji asked.

"Since never. I'm drinking juice," Luffy grinned. They walked over to where the others were sitting and say down, planning to drink the night away.

To be continued…


	10. With animal ears

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

Wearing animal ears  
Rated T

Zoro didn't know why, but for some reason Sanji liked it when they both wore animal ears when making out. Zoro always wore tiger ears and Sanji wore fox ears. He had asked Sanji about it before but the cook just brushed him off and ordered him to do something to help him.

_Oh well_, Zoro thought, _as long as he's happy._

To be continued…

Short, I know, but this is all I could think of for this day.


	11. Wearing kigurimis

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

Wearing kigurimis  
Rated K  
Note: Zoro and Sanji are age 7.

"Zoro, come out. I wanna see you in your kigu*," Sanji giggled. He had a Pikachu kigurumi on and it fitted him just right.

"Okay, Sanji-san*, I'm coming out now." Zoro came out and was wearing an over-sized Charmander kigurumi.

"It looks nice on you, Zoro-chan*," Sanji smiled.

"It's a bit too big, isn't it?" Zoro looked at the kigurumi and poked the belly with his finger.

"It isn't too big, Zoro-chan, it fits perfectly," Sanji argued. This comment formed an argument between the two children. In the end, their mothers had to separate them.

To be continued…

*Since Sanji is very young, I doubt he would be able to say kigurumi so he just says kigu.

*Again, since Zoro and Sanji are both very young, I thought that they would kinda be friends so they add the "-san" and the "-chan" to the end of each others names.


	12. Making out

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

Making out  
Rated M  
Note: This chapter is an AU

Zoro had gone over to Sanji's place for the night. They had had dinner together (dinner that Sanji made), and were now watching tv, sitting in each others arms. Well, they weren't exactly watching the tv, nor were they laying in each others arms.

Sanji was lying on top of Zoro and was kissing him passionately. He had taken Zoro's shirt off earlier and was gently tugging on his nipples. He hadn't taken any of his clothes off… yet. He just wanted to tease Zoro like he usually did.

"Cook, take off your shirt," Zoro ordered.

"Oh? Do you want to see my chest that bad?" Sanji smirked.

"Yes, I do." Zoro rolled his eyes and blushed a bit.

"Well, ok," Sanji shrugged and took his shirt off. He laid down Zoro and began a beautiful love making session.

To be continued…


	13. Eating ice cream

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

Eating ice cream  
Rated K+

Zoro and Sanji had gone to a park and had bought a cone each of ice cream. Zoro had eaten his so now he moved towards Sanji's ice cream cone.

Sanji quickly moved his cone away from Zoro just before could devour his ice cream.

"Don't think you're getting any, Zoro," Sanji grinned.

"Can I at least have a lick?" Zoro asked. He had that look on his face that he knew Sanji wouldn't be able to resist.

"Fine." Sanji rolled his eyes and handed Zoro his ice cream. Zoro licked it and occasionally Sanji would lick it as well. That day turned out to be a fun and funny day.

To be continued…


	14. Genderswapping

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

Gender swapping  
Rated K+

Sanji was on her bed and was admiring the picture of her and her girlfriend Zoro. The picture was the two females against a brick wall near the park where they first met. The picture was taken by their friend Usopp who thought it would be nice if the couple had a picture of themselves.

"Sanji, what are you doing with that photo?" Zoro came up and lied next to her, looking at the picture in her hands.

"Just admiring it," Sanji sighed.

"Oh? You like it that much?" Zoro asked. Sanji nodded. "Were you admiring me?" Sanji nodded again. "Well why don't you just admire the real thing."

Sanji gave out a laugh and looked at her lover. A smile broke out on her face. "I might just do that."

To be continued…


	15. In a different clothing style

Sorry everyone for this late update :)  
Disclimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

In a different clothing style- rock outfit  
Enjoy!

As Zoro, Sanji, Luffy and Franky walked onto the stage in the Grand Line Arena, they thought about the crowd and how many people were out there, cheering them on and shouting out their names. Zoro and Sanji went to the front of the stage and were met with screaming fans while Luffy and Franky went to the back. Luffy sat behind his drums while Franky grabbed his guitar. The Pirates, which they had named themselves, were known for not being ready to perform straight away. But for some reason the crowd loved it.

Nodding to one another, they began singing and playing. They started singing on of their most popular songs, Pirates, Born To Be Wild. The crowd went crazy. They were shouting their names like mad people and screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs.

At the end of the concert, Zoro and Sanji escaped out the back, laughing as they heard their fans calling their names. And as the pair ran, they were holding each others hand.

To be continued…


	16. During their morning ritual

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

During their morning ritual  
Rated K+

The crew had just eaten breakfast and now they were off doing their own things. Sanji of course had stayed in to clean up and wash the dishes. And he was joined by a certain marimo.

"Oi, idiot, do you want anything to drink?" he asked.

… no answer.

"Oi, I asked you a question-" Sanji's sentence was cut short as he was interrupted by a loud snore. He looked over at Zoro and smiled to see that the swordsman had fallen asleep. Sanji let out a small chuckle and made himself a cup of coffee.

After his coffee was ready he sat down next to his sleeping lover.

"Oh Zoro, you're so cute when you're asleep." Sanji stroked Zoro's green hair. Zoro's eyes fluttered open. "Cook?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me," Sanji smiled. "You were so peaceful sleeping, so go back to sleep."

"Okay, but I'm only going back to sleep because I'm tired," Zoro grumbled and slowly closed his eyes and his breathing became less rapid.

Sanji gently stroked Zoro's soft green hair and have it a small kiss.

To be continued…


	17. Spooning

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

Spooning

Rated T

Zoro and Sanji were calmly sleeping next to each other. Well, Zoro was sleeping behind Sanji and was slowly stroking his boyfriend's hair. He dared not to wake Sanji up since that would result in an ass kicking, so he just stayed there, gently stroking his soft hair.

To be continued…


	18. Doing something together

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

Doing something together

Rated T

It had been snowing all day long and finally Zoro and Sanji both had the chance to cuddle up into each others arms and sit in front of the fire. They had a blanket wrapped around them and were both sipping hot chocolate that Sanji had made. Zoro had slipped a bit of rum into his and made sure that Sanji didn't find out, since that would result in a fight.

Zoro felt a little colder than he was and snuggled up closer to Sanji. "This is nice," he said.

"It would have been nicer if you hadn't put rum in your drink." Sanji glared at him and smirked.

Zoro tried to come up with something but failed. The only noise that came out of him was "umm…"

To be continued…


	19. Formal

I'm sorry everyone for not updating quickly. There were a few… 'mishaps.' And thanks to a little accident, I have to re-write day 19.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

Formal

Rated T

The marines were throwing a ball and Nami had sent Zoro and Sanji to become more… "aquatinted" with each other. The two had silently grumbled when Nami presented them with the suits they were going to wear. Zoro's suit was black and so was his pants and shoes. The shirt he was going to wear was a dark green colour and had a black tie. Sanji's suit was exactly same except he had a dark blue shirt and a dark red tie.

The two walked to the marine base which is where the ball would be held. As they walked into ballroom, a marine captain was just announcing that the dancing would start very soon. Zoro grimaced but Sanji seemed a bit excited.

To be continued…


	20. Dancing

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

Dancing  
Rated T  
Note: This is a continuation of last chapter

Zoro put his hand out for Sanji to take. "May I have this dance, prince?" he grinned.

Sanji laughed. "You may." He took hold of Zoro's hand and the pair walked onto the dance floor. Waltz music started playing and they started to dance.

Sanji's movements were slow and elegant, as if he knew what he was actually doing; whereas Zoro's movements were out of place and he looked like he didn't know what to do.

"Just leave the dancing to me, shithead," Sanji mumbled. Zoro had no problem with him taking charge and the whole night turned out to be a terrific night.

To be continued…


	21. Cooking

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

Cooking  
Rated T

It was while Sanji was cooking breakfast for the whole crew when Zoro came and asked a question that surprised the cook. "Can I cook lunch, Sanji?" Zoro asked.

Sanji just stared at him to see if he was joking. "Sorry, but my kitchen is my territory. Only if I was to be sick would I let anyone touch my stuff, let alone cook. And you wouldn't be the one to cook, it would be wither Nami-san or Robin-chan, or even Usopp for that matter."

Zoro turned to walk out the door. "I was just trying to do something nice for you." After saying that, he left the Sanji to his precious kitchen.

Later that day, Sanji wlakes up to his sleeping boyfriend. "Oi idiot, wake up." He gave Zoro a light kick in the stomach to wake him. Zoro was startled awake and looked up at the cook. "What do ou want?" he asked.

"I wanted to spat sorry for my behaviour today and that... would you like to help me cook lunch?" Sanji asked, silently praying that Zoro wouldn't be mad at him. His body froze when Zoro shook his head.

"I'd rather watch you cook," Zoro said.

Sanji let out a sigh of relief. "Okay then, come on." He grabbed Zoro's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. He started preparing sandwiches for lunch when he felt Zoro come up behind him. "Hmm?"

"I want to help you make the sandwiches," Zoro said.

"Okay, well get a piece of bread and butter it with this knife." Sanji pointed to the bread and handed a butter knife to the swordsman. After Zoro had done what Sanji said, he was told to put lettuce, meat, tomatoes and cucumber into the tries his best to make his sandwiches as perfect as Sanji's but he just couldn't keep up with the master chef.

Sanji didn't mind that Zoro was messing up his sandwiches. He was just happy that he was able to spend quality time with his lover.

To be continued…


	22. In battle

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

In battle

Rated T

A pirate crew had attacked the strawhat crew and were now getting defeated, one-by-one since no one messes with the strawhat pirates. Nami and Robin were fending off the weaker pirates while Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were handling the stronger ones. Luffy was up against the captain while Zoro and Sanji stood back to back as many pirates attacked them.

"Careful, shit-cook, you might lose a leg if you kick so slowly," Zoro smirked.

"Oh shut up, you! Just swing your swords around. Maybe you could cut off your own arm!" Sanji argued. He kicked the last of the pirates he was up against and went for Zoro's.

"Oi, I'm fighting these guys!" Zoro yelled.

"Don't be bitchy Zoro, you're fighting these guys like a pussy," Sanji smirked.

"That's it, you two, you're both going to the time-out room!" Nami yelled, punching them both on the head.

Zoro and Sanji looked confused. "N-Nami-swan, what time-out room?" Sanji asked nervously.

"The crows nest is now your time-out room. Whenever you to argue, you will be sent there," Nami smirked. The two members of the Monster Trio groaned.

To be continued…


	23. Arguing

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

Arguing  
Rated T for swearing

Zoro and Sanji were out on the deck. They were yelling at each other and once in a while they would push the other. They were arguing about how even though Sanji was on a date with Zoro, he flirted with exactly 7 women.

"Look cook, I've been putting up with your flirting for ages, but this crosses the line," Zoro yelled. "I can't believe you would flirt with shitty girls when on a date with me!"

"Don't call women shitty girls, marimo!" Sanji yelled back.

"Oh, that's right, you ALWAYS have to stand up for girls since they are the best sex, aren't they?! You know what, go date a woman for a while then come back and tell me if it was any different from being with me!"

"I already know it's better, you shithead!" Sanji yelled.

Zoro looked down at the ground. "Sanji, I… I think we need a break," he said suddenly.

Sanji looked taken aback. "Wha-what? What do you mean 'a break'?!" he demanded.

"I don't think things are going good for us. You constantly flirt so it's obvious you can't commit, so I think it's better if we weren't together," Zoro said, still staring at the ground.

"No, no, Zoro! We can make this work!" By now Sanji was crying and the tears wouldn't stop rolling down his cheeks.

"Goodbye Sanji." With that, Zoro walked away, leaving Sanji to cry until he could cry no more.

To be continued...

The next day will be "making up" so it will be connected to this day.


	24. Making up afterwards

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

Making up afterwards

Rated M

Note: This is a continuation of the last chapter

Zoro and Sanji had not talked to each for two days. They ignored each other to the extreme. Extreme meaning that even though Sanji gave Zoro meals, he did not give him the good stuff. He didn't pass anything to him and he certainly didn't secretly watch him while he trained.

Later that night, when Sanji was just cleaning up the kitchen after everyone else had gone to bed, he heard the door and open and someone shuffle in. He quickly turned around to see Zoro leaning against the wall.

"What do you want?" Sanji asked.

"I-I wanted to talk to you," Zoro mumbled.

"About what?" Sanji asked hopefully.

"About what happened the other day..." Zoro trailed off.

"I-" "It's" They said at the same time.

"You go," Sanji said.

"What I want to say is… I was way out of line. I shouldn't have talked to you that way," Zoro said. "Now what were you going to say?"

"What I was going to say was that everything is fine," Sanji smiled. There was silence for a little bit until Zoro pressed his lips against Sanji's. "I've missed these lips," he grinned. "Shut up," Sanji said and kissed him harder. He moaned when Zoro stuck his tongue in his mouth. He moaned louder when he felt Zoro's hand grope his ass.

"Now tell me," Zoro said. "Which position should I fuck you in?"

Sanji blushed crimson red. "A-any way you like," he said quietly.

"Okay, missionary position it is," Zoro smirked. While Sanji blushed and tried to come to terms as to what was happening, Zoro proceeded in slowly taking down Sanji's pants and SLOWLY teasing his asshole. He felt Sanji shiver and whine when he stuck the first finger in. "I don't see why I need to prep you; you're pretty loose already," Zoro said.

"Y-You don't have to prep me," Sanji blushed.

"Good. Because that would take up way too much fucking time." Zoro unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants, producing his hardened member that was swollen a bit at the tip. This made Sanji grin. "I guess someone really wants it," he said.

"Shut up!" Zoro shouted. Sanji was a bit put off by his attitude but was relieved when he saw Zoro grin. "Okay, marimo, you can stick it in," he said.

Zoro wasted no time in gently pushing himself into Sanji. Sanji was moaning out in pleasure, unable to keep his voice down.

"Shut up, shit cook," Zoro said in a panicked tone. "Someone might hear us."

"S-sorry," Sanji said, looking at the floor. Zoro thrust into Sanji even harder and soon found his climax. "Wow, that was quick," Sanji said unenthusiastically.

"You shut up, cook, you came too." Zoro pointed to Sanji's member and then to the puddle of cum he had left on Zoro's chest.

"Sorry about that," Sanji grinned a goofy grin.

"It's okay."

To be continued…


	25. Gazing into each others eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

Gazing into each others eyes

Rated T

While Sanji was out star gazing, Zoro came up beside him. He wrapped his arms around his lover and turned him around. He stared intensely at the sea blue orbs.

"What are you doing?" Sanji asked, confused.

"Just looking into your eyes," Zoro answered with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Sanji's cheeks turned pink, the slightest pink. "W-why?" he asked.

Zoro pushed a strand of blonde, silky hair out of Sanji's face. "Because they're beautiful, that's why."

"Well, maybe I think that your eyes are beautiful too," Sanji said and gazed at Zoro's emerald eyes that shone in the moonlight. Zoro leaned in and gave Sanji a kiss on the lips, still looking at his eyes.

To be continued…


	26. Getting Married

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

Getting Married

Rated T

Note: This chapter is an AU.

The day was finally here. Sanji had woken up early to start getting ready for his big day that he was sharing with his soon-to-be husband. Zoro, on the other hand, wasn't that excited to getting married. He was nervous that Sanji would leave him at the alter or that once he's married he'll have no freedom and even that one day he and Sanji may get a divorce. Usopp and Franky, who were his best men*, tried to reassure him although Zoro kept freaking out. They eventually said that he would just have to wait and see if Sanji would walk down the alter.

A few hours later, when everything was ready to go and Zoro was standing at the alter, the door opened and in walked Sanji with Zeff behind him, his peg leg making creaking sounds every time he moved. Finally Sanji reached Zoro and turned to face him. The pope who was Enel, told them to repeat what he said and to say their vows. After they had done that, he asked Chopper, the ring bearer, to bring the rings which were on a velvet cushion over to them.

Sanji placed one of the rings on Zoro's left middle finger and Zoro did the same. Enel then said for them to kiss each other. Sanji didn't hesitate and kissed his newly wed husband.

To be continued…

*I used best men rather than best man because I just figured that Franky and Usopp should be Zoro's best men.


	27. On one of their birthdays

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

On one of their birthdays  
Rated T

As Zoro walked into the kitchen, he was greeted with the warm smell of pancakes. He looked over at Sanji who was cooking the delicious cakes of joy... wait, what did Zoro just think? They were definitely NOT cakes of joy and he definitely did NOT like Sanji's cooking. Okay, maybe he did a tiny bit but most of the time he thought it was digusting.

Sanji looked over at Zoro. "Oi, shitty marimo, happy birthday. How old are you now? 10?"

"Oi, I'm the same age as you, shit cook!" Zoro argued.

"Tell you what, if you don't swear at me for the rest of the day, you'll get your treat later tonight." Sanji grinned and kissed Zoro's cheek as he went to set the table. He called everyone to breakfast and made sure that his precious ladies ate first and then the "lovely" birthday boy.

To be continued...


	28. Doing something ridiculous

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

Doig something ridiculous  
Rated T  
Note: Sanji will be a bit more playful in this chapter.

Zoro was sleeping on the deck when he felt a shoe kicking him hard in the stomach. He opened his eyes to see Sanji looming over him with a grin on his face. "What do you want?" Zoro grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I wanted to see if you would come to me to the town. Nami-swan says it has a lot of food shops so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"Okay," Zoro shurgged and stood up. He followed Sanji to the town. The pair stopped in front of shop. That was when Sanji tapped Zoro's arm. "You're it," he said and began running away from Zoro.

"W-what? What are you doing?!" Zoro demanded. He never got the concept of Chase. It was just a weird game that Luffy sometimes forced him to play.

"Come on Zoro, let's play Chase," Sanji grinned.

"If I do will you give me an early dinner?" Zoro asked.

"Sure," Sanji smiled and began running all over town. Zoro ran after him and tried to tag him but the cook was too fast for him to catch so he was "it" the whole time. People just looked at them with a confused expression on their face, although, some people had amused expresssions on their faces.

To be continued...


	29. Doing something sweet

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

Doing something sweet  
Rated K+  
Note: This is set after Luffy is executed. He does not be executed, I just made it up for this chapter.

Today Zoro and Sanji were going to visit Luffy's grave. It had been 3 years since he died, at the age of 47. So as the two rivals made their way up the hill to where Luffy's body rested, Sanji grabbed his lovers hand and he felt the great swordsman squeeze it.

They stopped at a flowerbed and they began picking flowers together. "What about these?" Zoro asked regulary as he picked up some beutiful flowers. Sanji didn't mind and he would always reply, "they're great."

They reached the top of the hill and let go of each others hands. The reason why they did this was because they both knelt down in front of Luffy's grave and said a prayer each.

After saying their prayers, Sanji stood up, looking solemn. "I can't believe he's gone..." he whispered. Zoro stood up and stood next to him with a sad look on his face. "He's gone but... he lived a happy life..." Zoro whispered.

Sanji gave a slight nod. "Yeah, he did, with us..." A tear fell from his eye and Zoro went to lick it. Sanji laughed slightly. "Promise that you eon't die before me?" Sanji grinned. "I never promised that!" Zoro argued as the pair walked back to the little ship they had ridden in to get to Luffy's grave.

To be continued...


	30. Doing something hot

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

Doing something hot  
Rated M

Sanji had been wanting to spend alone time together with Zoro, so as soon as the strawhats landed on the next island, he went to straight to a hotel to book a room for that night for two. He made Zoro wear a blindfold as he lead him to his wonderful fate. Well, it would have been wonderful if Zoro wasn't contantly asking questions about where they were going. "So are you taking me somewhere nice or horrible?" he asked for the third time. Sanji only replied with, "you'll have to wait and see."

Finally, they reached the hotel and Sanji took the blindfold off Zoro. Zoro blinked a few times to adjust to the light. "Why are we at a hotel?" he asked.

"Surprise! I thought we could have some alone time together and I fugured that a hotel would be the perfect place to do that," Sanji said, grinning.

Zoro opened the door to the hotel and Sanji walked in. "Was that some kind of ladies first thing?" Sanji asked.

Zoro smirked. "Maybe."

Sanji ignored what Zoro said and walked over to the front desk. "Hello, madam, we have a reservation for room 16," he said to the receptionist.

"Okay, and what was the name under?" As the receptionist asked this, she typed the information onto her computer.

"Sanji."

"Ah yes, Sanji. Here is your key," the receptionist handed Sanji the key and then pointed. "And your room is to the left there."

"Come on, let's go Zoro. Thank you miss," Sanji smiled and took Zoro's hand and walked to their hotel room. Sanji opened the door to the room and lead Zoro to the bedroom. He lied down on the bed and gestured to Zoro to come on top of him. Zoro did just that and began kissing Sanji's jaw, just where he liked it. Sanji's hands slipped under Zoro's shirt and played with his nipples. This caused Zoro to moan and gently bite down Sanji's neck.

"Ah, Zoro," Sanji moaned. Zoro smirked and took off Sanji's shirt. After doing this he licked all the way down until he reached Sanji's pants. He unbuckled Sanji's belt and undid the zipper. He pulled down the cook's pants and stared at Sanji's growing erection.

Zoro's staring made Sanji blush. "Z-Zoro, you pervert! Don't stare at it for that long!" "No, I want to watch it grow," Zoro smirked.

"It's not a plant, unlike your hair."

"Oi, if I hear you say one more thing about my hair tonight I'll walk right out this door," Zoro threatened.

"Okay, I won't," Sanji said. "As long as you do something to me."

"You mean like this?" All of a sudden, Zoro took all of Sanji's cock into his mouth, causing Sanji to let out a loud moan. Zoro sucked Sanji's cock for a while until he thought that it was wet enough. He went above Sanji and slowly pushed himself onto the cook's dick.

"Ah, Zoro!" Sanji moaned. As soon as Zoro was seated, he began to move up and down. His dick bounced when he bounced and Sanji decided that it needed some treatment. He reached his hand across to Zoro's dick and began stroking it. This caused Zoro to let out a small, quiet moan which made Sanji annoyed since he wanted the swordsman to moan louder. But the swordsman merely grunted.

Sanji decided to up it up a notch by thrusting his hips harshly upwards. Still, Zoro only grunted a bit, louder than the last grunt. Sanji just decided to let it go since he was feeling maximum pleasure. So much pleasure in fact that he came almost immediately.

Zoro chuckled. "You came that fast?"

Sanji blushed. "Shut up you!" Zoro continued to ride Sanji and finally let out a small moan when he came. He hopped off Sanji's dick and lay let to the cook. "Love you cook," he smiled slightly.

"Love you too, you idiot mosshead."

END

I-I-I-I FINSHED IT! After long last I FINALLY finished it!


End file.
